After the Primroses Bloom
by Stacy O'Rye
Summary: Amu, the outsider of her school has a change of events for a single day after meeting a blue-haired classmate.


MY FIRST ONE-SHOT 3 Please review after rating XD

**After the Primroses Bloom.**

"Now that it's January and a new semester, I also wanted to introduce our new student. This is Amu Hinamori. She's from the North, please welcome her," the 5th grade teacher said loudly to the students. The students looked back at her, and there was complete silence. The teacher sighed and led her to the desk which was on the second row. Amu tucked her pink hair behind her ears. There was whispers and stolen glances. Amu bit her lips, feeling extremely uncomfortably.

During lunch she slowly opened her lunch. It was filled with rice, fried shrimp, chicken, salad, and beans. In her old school, she had always been known for her bentos and gotten a lot of attention from then. She actually woke up extra early to make it today, in fact, she skipped breakfast for more time and looked around with her large golden eyes, eager to share it with someone. She located a large group of girls eating and laughing. Amu smiled, the thought of joining them. Amu carefully picked up her bento and went over and was just about to ask one of the girls if she could join when the girl suddenly stood up and accidentally knocked her bento over to the ground.

"Oops, sorry," the girl said with almost no concern and walked away. Amu stared blankly at her fallen lunch as she saw one of the girls step on it as they took some steps back. Amu's stomach reminded her of her uneaten breakfast as she quickly scooped up her lunch and threw the sad lump away. She sat silently in her chair, feeling empty, and forgotten. The classes were slow. When the teacher called on her, her peers glared at her furiously when she got them right and laughed loudly when she was wrong. When school finally ended, Amu somehow managed to trudge back her house, only to lock herself in her bedroom and soak her pillow with tears.

The next day a very similar cycle happened. Ignore, lunch flipping, more ignore, and sprinkled glares, and then more crying in her trapped bedroom. It then continued this pattern for the next 3 months.

April 19th

"Her hair is so messy!"

"It's such a weird color! Is she trying to show off!"

"Yea! And look at her wrinkled clothes!"

"What? Did she think she was someone special? snided her classmates. Amu tried to ignore them but her eyes already felt blurry from the swelled tears. _Don't you cry, Amu. Keep on waiting! Don't you dare make yourself even more stupid!_ she desperately thought. After what seemed like several hours (when it was actually several seconds) the bell rang for the end of school. She quickly swung out the door with her bag and simply ran as her tears fell across her face. She didn't want to stop when her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. It was awhile before she suddenly slammed to someone.

The impact made her lose her composure completely and bawled uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" asked a young boy. She was barely able to make out a boy her age, with blue hairs and large eyes. She nodded slowly and opened her mouth to ask the same thing but perhaps it was because of her lack of speech, but she couldn't form the words, but the boy understood.

"I'm okay," he glanced at her uniform.

"You're from my school, huh?" he said confidently. Despite of herself, she tilted her head curiously, her tears stopped abruptly.

"I go to that school but I caught a cold and my mother is so overprotective that she refused to let me go to school," he huffed angrily. Then smiled.

"Well, while you're here, do you want to hang around? My friends have sports so they can't visit until later, Amu-san, right? Sorry I didn't even talk to you when you came the first day," he said. Amu smiled, her parents worked, the house was always empty, anyways. She had always wondered if they even cared about her. Amu hesitated though, following strangers didn't seem to be all great but the idea that she had to return to the empty house was torturing.

"Let me show you something cool!" he said pulling Amu by the hand, "I'm Ikuto, by the way!" and they ran across the field.

"So you write a letter and attach it to a balloon?" Amu turned to Ikuto. He smiled as he brushed his blue hair away from his purple, sharp eyes, "that's right, Amu-chan!"

"Stop calling me that! Put san or something at the end," Amu said quickly. She didn't like the idea that she was young. Being young meant being childish and ungrateful. He shrugged as if he hadn't heard the statement and brought several balloons of all colors from a balloon man a quarter a mile away and tied them to a tree.

"They say that the letter will reach to heaven and your request will be listened," he said gripping at one of his balloon carefully. He had led me to a little creek that was saturated with plants and large trees. It was so different to the suburbs and was much more peaceful.

"Does it work?" Amu asked suspiciously.

"No idea," he laughed. She was getting genuinely annoyed now.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I haven't tried it," he said with a smirk. He took out a piece of paper and pencil from his pocket and then wrote in large, childish writing:

I hope Amu-chan's chest gets really big.

She tilted her head and looked at her chest, she didn't see anything wrong with it and she couldn't help questioning him. He froze for a second and then laughed uncontrollably, it took awhile before he calmed down. When he finally turned to her, he gave her that, "you'll understand when you're older" look and folded it up. Amu glared at him, infuriated and dead curious at what he was talking about. But her attention was adverted to his sudden stab at the folded paper, making a large big hole.

He then took the balloon and looped the end of the string of the balloon and tied it around. He led me farther from the fauna and to the open land and carefully let his balloon go. The balloon started low but gradually climbed higher and farther until it was out of sight.

"There, let's see if your chest gets really big, then!"

"C'mon! Spit it out! What was that for! What did you mean!" Amu yelled at him. He just kept on grinning his stupid grin and jumped out of the way as she tried to smack him.

"Hey, Amu-chan, what's your favorite food?" Ikuto asked her after she ran out of breath and plopped down at the grass.

"I love mac n' cheese! It tastes like heaven!" She blurted out. Ikuto smirked.

"I see we have a child in our hands," he said in his pretend grownup voice. Amu glared at him. She hated when people called her a child or treated her like one.

"A child, child, child!" he sang as he did some sort of alien dance around her.

"I'm not a child! I'm 9! I'm a grown-up!" Amu spat.

"Pft, like yea, right! You're too short! I'm taller than you!" he said confidently. _By only two inches._

"Well, what do you like, Ikuto?" Amu demanded. He looked the other way as he thought.

He finally turned back to her and said very seriously, "Bananas."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I see we have an idiot in our hands." He gave her a look as she stuck out her tounge when she suddenly saw something that caught my eye.

"Look!" Amu yelled behind him. He looked at her carefully as if she was trying to trick him and then slowly turned around and smirked at me. She hadn't noticed it before but near the trees was a very colorful patch of flowers. Primroses to be exact. Amu ran over there as fast as she could and gasped with wonder. They were all beautiful, and bloomed at unison.

"Oh, those? You're really lucky, they bloomed I think this morning. You came right on time," he said laughing at my awe. I smiled.

"Oh, you can just normally smile. And here I was thinking it was _that _time of month. Well I have rice snacks just in case," he said thoughtfully as he handed her one.

"That time of month?" Amu asked curiously as she took a bite.. He looked at her surprised and the gave one of his stupid grins.

"Nevermind...I would be hate to be the end of your innocence," he said trailing off and putting a chuckle at the end. _There goes my temper._

"C'MON TELL ME!" Amu demanded as she tried to pounce on him but he quickly leaped and ran away. As she furiously ran as fast as she could to catch him (which wasn't very fast), she felt like she was in a fleeting dream. How long has it been since she ran so fast? She always trudged or stomped, there was no reason to run.

Before she knew it, the sky became dark and cloudy and it started to rain.

"Aw, that sucks," Ikuto pouted. They had been using a wad of leaf as a ball and been tossing it to each other.

"Yea..I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amu asked happily. He gave her his smirk and nodded. Even in the rain she could see his sweetest eyes.

"Wait, I wanted to do something! Wait under the tree!" he called as he went to the patch of primroses. I started to wonder what it was as he came racing back, taking out another piece of paper and pencil.

"What is your greatest wish ever?" he asked intently. Amu was slightly taken aback but wanted to answer and thought hard. Then it hit her. Today. Today was the best day ever.

"I-I want this to never to end. You and me, and this great pine tree. I wish the primroses will always stay bloomed and beautiful. He grinned and instead of writing what I said, he wrote:

Amu chan,

I'll be back - Ikuto

She looked at him curiously and he held out from his other palm primroses. Violet.

"Did you know that if you mix blue and pink, you'll get violet?" he asked with his smirk. Amu didn't know, she wasn't exactly artisitc.

"Well, it does," he tied the primroses at the top of a yellow balloon, the only one that was still full of air and attached the note at the end but let it go too quickly and got stuck at the leaves of the pine tree.

"Ah, that's okay. It'll clear up later," he said patiently. Rain started to fall, hard.

"Bye, Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she ran toward my house. He gave me his smirk and waved back.

April 20th

Amu was in good nature the next day. She quickly dressed and ate her breakfast. It turns out her parents were worried sick about me when she didn't return home and she got a lecture to never stay out late. I ran to school and remembered the great feeling and opened the classroom door.

"Did you hear?"

"Yea, I did!"

"He died in his sleep, right?"

I spun around to see a small group whispering furiously at each other.

"No! I refuse to believe it!" cried the girl.

"It was expected," said the boy of the group sadly.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was so foolish! He stayed in the rain! The one thing that the doctor told him not to do!"

"Ikuto!" wailed the girl.

Amu's heart stopped. Dying. I-Ikuto? Staying in the rain.

"Yea, since he was pretty sickly to start with. Barely came to school this year. We had to tell him all about the transfer student!"

No, it couldn't be. It had to be a different Ikuto. It had to be! He was completely healthy when she saw him. The bell rang for the start of class.

The teacher looked at them with almost dead eyes and she tucked her blue hair behind her. Blue hair. Now that Amu thought of it, she looked quite familiar. "A-as you know. M-my s-son, Ikuto, get sick very easily and he disappeared yesterday. I don't know what happened but he c-collapsed last night and never regained conscious. I-I know that he was a very good person. I-I.." she suddenly stopped and made a strange sound and then continued, "he was a person who never gave up. Never. I want everyone to understand that, so please; don't cry." she said barely able choke back her own tears. She scanned around, "I know, Amu-chan that you didn't meet him but please believe me!" Amu stared at her blankly. She believed every word.

"Excuse me," she whispered and left the room. Amu felt a mixture of guilt, utter sadness, and emptiness. She didn't want to cry but could feel her head spinning. This couldn't be happening, already despite of what the teacher said, her eyes were filled with tears. _How could I have noticed? Even though his eyes were sweet they also looked sad. I should have listened to his problems too! e_xploded her mind. She started to breathe heavily, yesterday was something that will never happen again. She will never understand Ikuto's strange statements or see his smirk.

"I-I'm sorry for knocking your lunch," a girl whispered. The girl who had toppled Amu's lunch on the first day. So she still remembered. Amu was so shocked she was in danger of her tears actually falling. The girl gripped her arm and pleaded with her eyes. Amu suddenly understood what emotional support was.

Suddenly she could see the corner of her eye a yellow balloon with the primroses tied at the top of the string and a letter at the bottom from the distance. So it had gotten out of the tree branches, just as he said it would.

_I'll be back!_

Amu grinned as she watched the yellow balloon disappear at the beautiful fresh blue sky. She easily imagined another balloon floating it with it, it's strings getting tangled together also attached was a letter:

_And I'll be waiting._

**Amu: You're depressing. You could have said "tragedy" as your genre or something**

**Stacy: Then it would give the ending away =/ **

**Ikuto: You just killed me.**

**Stacy: I apologize XD**

**Ikuto: :/ **

**Amu: Yep and the date..it's suppose to be today right../stares at Ikuto**

**Ikuto: I'M ALIVE GUYSSS!**

**Stacy: PLEASE REVIEW KTHXBAI **


End file.
